Mind Changer NPC
'Mind Changer NPC' Well, hello there, '... Or should I call you ''Name ''? Whatever, it is not important what I call you. You are quite shocked right now, i can see ''that. I can guess why you are like that, a random NPC appeared in your game and started talking to you. It knows your name and somehow, it is watching you. Sounds like something impossible... I know how you feel right now.. I know how you feel cause.. In the past I was just a ''player, ''like you... Playing games, going to school.. Heh. Let me tell you a story. One day, i was playing on my favorite server. It was kind of like a RPG server and there were NPCs in it. When i was walking around, i found a NPC that was not there before. I thought it was a newly added one. I went near it and clicked on it. It started to talk like a normal NPC, said few random things, then it asked something to me.. ' ' Could you do me a favor? In chat tab, 2 options appeared; - Yes, what is it? - No, i'm sorry. I chose "Yes, what is it?".. The next thing it said, was completely creepy. ' ''' Can i use your body? I looked at it few seconds and chose "- No, you can't." from the new options. ' Why? I walked away from it.. I thought that it was a faulty NPC. ' Why are you leaving me alone? ' '''Come back, I really need your help! I got really scared and started running away from it. After I left that city in the server, i stopped.. That was so weird, i thought but it got even weirder and scarier when that NPC appeared in front of me and said; ' '''There is no place that you can run away or hide from me. I got terrified and left the server immediately. There was no way something like that to happen. Maybe it was a new moderator who likes trolling people, I thought. I waited to calm down and joined my single-player survival world. I played a little on it. I didn't have enough wood so i went to the forest in the game. When i was cutting trees with my axe, one of the creepy Minecraft sounds played. It was weird cause i knew that sound and i knew that it only plays when the player is in deep caves.. Maybe it was a glitch, i thought... But then, i saw that NPC again. ' I told you, you can't run away, you can't hide from me. I was terrified. ' How is this possible?! You are just a NPC on a server! ' Haha. In that server, did any of NPCs asked you something in that way before? ' There are commands that can do that! I thought they added something new! ' ' Well, then how a NPC like me came to your single player world? I didn't have any answer for that. I was just terrified. ' ' Heh.. sorry kiddo, but I've had enough time in here. I am gonna use your body. My PC, keyboard and headset started smoking, and then everything went black. When I woke up.. I was in here. I didn't know what happened, but there was a player in front of me... It was my account... A chat window opened in front of me, and it said: ' Hah. I'm finally out. Have fun in that hell of a game. And my account left the game.. I was scared and shocked. I was in my single player world, alone and in this game. Minecraft. Now now...You may wonder why I'm telling these to you. It has been 35 days in real life since I got trapped in here.. But when you are in this game, that means 7 years. I was 14 when i came here, now I'm 21... And this place is driving me crazy. I wanna get out. I need to get out. But for that... I need a body. Since I've learned how to go into servers and a way to see people, I looked and watched people... And I chose you. I'm sorry about this, but I need to use your body. Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:NPC Category:First Pastas